Nuestro amor
by kaze143
Summary: Es un pequeño one-shot,de EndoXAki,dedicado a Yahel41y a todos y todas que le guste la pareja de EndoXAki, bueno pasen y juzgenla, adios.


_**Bueno aquí yo de nuevo con un pequeño one-shot que pensé al ver el capi donde aparece Ichinose, es mi primero así que no sean tan duros, es sobre EndoxAki espero que le guste. Es relatado por Endo para Aki así que !Enjoy!**_

_**Nuestro amor**__**...**_

PV Endo…

Endo: Era un hermoso, día raramente tu el amor de mi vida no estabas en el entrenamiento, cosa que me preocupo pero no quería lucir preocupado ante el equipo, así que me relaje y tomo aire y seguí con lo que estaba asiendo

Respire resignado.

Endo:* Porque el amor es tan doloroso, yo te amo, pero es tan difícil decírtelo ya que tu para mí significa mi aire, mi sol, mi estrella que alumbra cada una de mis noches, la verdad te amo tanto que no me imagino estar sin ti nunca, aunque nunca no lo sepas, porque si tu no siente lo mismo por mí, estropearía nuestra tan bella amistad, y no quiero eso así que prefiero callar este amor juvenil que hace que mi corazón estalle de alegría cada vez que lo pienso.

Raramente un chico de cabellos castaños, llego justo donde practicábamos, yo cada vez me preocupaba más por que los minutos pasaban y no aparecías y simplemente no me dejaba tranquilo, me preocupaba en hecho de no verte me asustaba demasiado. Cuando Someoka tiro el chico tomo el balón y avanzo con velocidad y esquivo a muchos de los defensas, finalmente se paro en la zona de tiro y me saludo con un gesto a lo que yo dije.

Endo: Vamos que esperas tira- dije un poco más relajado.

El chico me miro y luego hizo un tiro especial, que me sobrepaso, cosa que me entusiasmo mucho.

Después de hablar unos minutos con el chico, te vi, venias con Domon y caminabas como si algo te preocupara, cosa que me preocupo aun más, te mire y corrí hacia a ti y te dije:

Endo: Aki tienes que venir pronto, hay un chico que sabe jugar futbol.

Repentinamente el chico te abrazo de una manera muy amorosa, cosa que me molesto mucho, ya que tu solo eres MIA a veces sueno posesivo, pero tu Aki Kino me perteneces desde que te vi ya que me enamoraste inigualablemente, solo me limite a ver cómo te abrazaba, yo quería ser el que te abrazaba, yo quería ser quien te sacara esos sonrojos tan lindos que me hacen reír muy en mi interior, y de tu boca simplemente salió un pequeño murmullo.

Aki: Ichinose eres tu…Dijiste casi llorando, cosa que me deprimió un poco, pero lo oculte muy bien, como podía ser ese chico se había ganado tu corazón y yo simplemente era tu amigo.

Las cosas pasaron rápido, tú y Ichinose se sentaron en un banca a platicar y también los acompañaba Domon, cosa que me tranquilizaba más, pero al ver a Domon irse del lugar me preocupe, y simplemente no dejaba de ver así donde estabas, tanto que unos balones me dieron en la cara, finalmente, vi como me miraste, rápidamente desvíe mi mirada ocultando un sonrojo que no fue tan notable, pero si me daba vergüenza , te volví a mirar y te habías sonrojado, oh por Dios te veias tan linda así que me daba ganas de correr y abrazarte, besarte y amarte el resto de mi vida. Después mire que negaste con la manos a Ichinose, aun más roja cosa que me hizo reír aun más, después de eso, Ichinose nos enseño la técnica triple Pegaso, cosa que no hubiéramos conseguido si no hubiese sido por ti ya que fuiste nuestra guía, aunque siempre lo has sido la mía desde que te vi, cuando lo de Ichinose había pasado, fui a entrenar a torre de metal pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarte allí, pensativa, llorando me preocupe y de inmediato te llame.

Endo: Aki ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte sin rodeos. Te volteaste rápidamente y te secaste tus lágrimas por impulso.

Aki: Yo…Endo…es que… no… olvídalo- me dijo más triste, pero ya dejando de llorar.

Simplemente tome tu carita tan fina, y mire tus ojos, eso ojos que me hipnotizaban, me miraste asombrada y yo te dije.

Endo: todo lo que te pase, me interés ya que eres la persona más importante en mi vida- no podía creerlo le dije que la amaba y sin querer, ella me vio y bajo su cabeza.

Te mire y enseguida sentí mis mejillas calientes, cosa que me causo un sonrojo, estaba muy apenado, tu ni siquiera me mirabas, pasamos así unos minutos, y después sentí que había arruinado nuestra amistad, así que ya me iba cuando sentí algo cálido en mi mano, era la tuya, tú me habías detenido, me sorprendí y me miraste, las lagrimas nuevamente amenazaban salir de tus ojos, pero esta vez embozabas una sonrisa que me brindo calor, te acercaste a mí y me dijiste:

Aki: Satotu-kun para mi también eres lo más importante.

Te mire y te abrace protectoramente, como eres un poquito más bajita que mi, miraste levemente hacia arriba, vi tu ojos negros tan bellos como siempre, me acerque a ti lentamente y uní mis labios con los tuyos, eran tan cálidos y suaves que me preocupaba lastimarlos, lo bese con tanta delicadeza y tú hiciste lo mismo, nos sumergimos en nuestro mundo, después de unos minutos nos separamos, te mire y tú me miraste, te tome por la cintura y te bese nuevamente no podía creer que me estabas besando, así que necesitaba besarte de nuevo para saber si era verdad, después de unos minutos nos separamos de nuestro segundo beso note en tus mejillas ese tono carmesí que me gustaba tanto sonreí y tu también, y me susurraste un débil pero poderoso y significativo "_**Te amo" **_yo te dije lo mismo y nos volvimos a besar.

Fin.

_**Como me ha quedado, es lindo, raro, largo, horrible, bueno me despido y este finc es para Yahel41 que le gusta tanto la pareja EndoXAki como a mí y también a todos lo que le guste la pareja, bueno me despido y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
